


Tease

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was not a cruel man. He honestly didn't mean for things to go as far as they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nother nonnie for the giveaway. :)

Ryan was not a cruel man.

But when he noticed how forced Michael's laughter had been in the VS where Ryan had pointed at Gavin and said, ' _That one's mine_ ', how the smile had dropped from the Jersey boy's face as soon as the camera panned away from him, well. Ryan couldn't do _nothing_ about it. It was too perfect an opportunity for him to _not_ use it to mess with Michael. After all, the Achievement Hunters basically made a living off teasing each other. Michael was generally easy to rile up due to his temper, but adding jealousy into the mix made things a little more interesting.

It started off fairly small. Over the time that they'd been working together, Ryan and Gavin had slowly started to grow closer as friends, inevitably leading to horrendous innuendos, as evidenced in their commentaries in Let's Plays and the like. Gavin had already shown himself to be more than comfortable making sexual jokes with pretty much any of them, being the instigator himself half of the time. Ryan capitalised on this fact and responded with ever-increasing boldness, chuckling internally every time Michael's shoulders hunched as Gavin jokingly offered to perform sexual acts with Ryan. It was a little mean, Ryan knew, but seeing Michael get so worked up over it was just too funny to give it up.

Not only did Ryan ramp up things on the verbal side, he also began to get a lot more physical in his interactions with Gavin during filmed segments like AHWU and VS. He remembered one episode of GO! where in a bid to get to the game shelf before Gavin, he'd wrapped his arms around the Brit's middle and lifted him off the ground. Gavin let out one of his trademark squawking noises as Ryan spun him through 180 degrees and deposited him on the floor, drawing laughter from everyone but Michael.

Ray was the first to notice just how much the fans had picked up on Ryan and Gavin's newfound closeness. He cheerfully informed Ryan of the increasing presence of the 'Freewood' ship in the fanfiction community, cracking a joke that it seemed to be catching up to the S.S. Mavin. "Just keep it up, man, the audience is loving it." He grinned and rolled his chair back to his desk, missing Michael's sudden tenseness and the growl that briefly rumbled in his throat. Ryan noticed, though, and couldn't help smirking.

He'd never meant for things to go as far as they did.

He wasn't entirely sure how it had happened, either; it was all so smooth and gradual that he didn't notice how serious things had gotten before it was far too late.

After a week or so, a casual arm slung around Gavin's shoulder was augmented by a ruffling of the Brit's hair. Then, a few weeks after that, by dropping a kiss on the top of Gavin's head with a grin, diffusing the tenderness of the action by also giving him a noogie. When they'd ended up pitted against each other in VS, with Ryan the eventual victor, he'd congratulated Gavin on a game well played and jokingly kissed the Brit on both cheeks. Michael had made an angry, choked noise away from his mic before forcing himself to join the rest of the Achievement Hunters in their general cacophony of laughter and yelling.

Things tipped over into dangerous territory just over two months after Ryan had decided to start antagonising Michael.

Ryan and Gavin had both rushed from the Achievement Hunter office with the intent of grabbing the Guitar Hero controllers from the storeroom for the latest round of GO!, laughing breathlessly as they careened through the office space, jostling each other in a bid to take the lead in the footrace. They'd all but crashed into the storeroom door, tumbling into the small room. Ryan had immediately started rifling through the shelves on the left, and he vaguely heard Gavin moving behind him.

"Over here, Ryan," Gavin called out, and Ryan spun around, expecting Gavin to be holding out a guitar controller for him, but Gavin's hands were empty. Then suddenly they were filled with the fabric of Ryan's shirt as the Brit pulled him close, pressing their lips together. The kiss was swift and chaste, too fast for Ryan to be able to react.

"Sorry," Gavin smiled sheepishly. "Been wanting to do that for a while, couldn't help m'self."

"Gavin... What? Why did you do that? I..." Ryan trailed off helplessly, and a furrow formed between Gavin's eyebrows.

"You've been so lovely and friendly to me these past few months, I thought you..." His expression grew pained. "Oh god, you don't. I've made a right idiot of m'self." Cheeks burning, he turned back to the shelf and dug out two of the Guitar Hero controllers, shoving one of them against Ryan's chest without meeting the older man's eyes. "We should head back, the others'll be wondering where we got to," he muttered, leaving the storeroom.

Ryan slumped against the shelving unit, shell-shocked. 

Gavin liked him. In a romantic way. That... That wasn't supposed to have happened.

"...Fuck," he whispered into the quiet air.

He took a deep, steadying breath, then steeled himself and made his way back to the office.

Gavin had already plugged his controller in, waiting impatiently for the song he'd selected to load. "Beat you back, Ryan!" he yelled enthusiastically, and Ryan could probably only hear the slightly forced edge to the words because he was expecting it to be there.

"You're way skinnier than I am, you had the advantage of lower wind resistance," he replied automatically, setting his own song to load before plugging in his controller. "That's just science."

"I'll science you!" he retorted childishly, fingers clacking on the buttons as his song started up. Ryan was right behind him, and had chosen a slightly shorter song, but ultimately the lead Gavin had gained by fleeing the storeroom was enough to award the Brit the victory.

"Suck my nob!" he crowed to the room at large, holding the guitar above his head and avoiding looking in Ryan's direction. Guilt and some unnamed emotion clutched at Ryan's heart, and he resolved to talk to Gavin before he left for home that day.

~* * *~

"Gavin, wait," Ryan said gently as the Brit packed up to leave at the end of the day. They were the only two left in the office - everyone else had cleared out already, with the exception of Geoff, who was running a quick errand before driving himself and Gavin home. 

Gavin's shoulders hunched as he shoved his things into his bag. "Can we please talk?" Ryan asked. There was no reply. Ryan ploughed on. "There's... something I have to explain to you."

"Don't need to explain anything," Gavin replied tightly, still resolutely avoiding eye contact. "You don't swing that way, it's no big deal. Sorry for making things awkward." He closed his eyes briefly with a minute shake of his head. "Can we please just forget about it?"

"No, we can't. We need to talk. Privately." he went and closed the door to the office, sitting down on the couch that used to serve as his desk chair. "Gavin, come sit. Please," he requested softly, and the Brit reluctantly sat on the opposite end of the small couch.

"What, Ryan?"

Ryan threaded his fingers in his lap. "I... It was never my intention for you to develop feelings towards me because of the way I was acting around you. It was just, I noticed that the fact that we were getting closer was making Michael jealous, and, I don't know, I thought it'd be funny to ham it up, see if I could get a big reaction out of him..."

"Is this supposed to be making me feel _better_?" Gavin spat, standing and balling his hands into fists.

"Gavin, wait-"

" _Save it_ , Ryan," Gavin growled, heading for the door.

Ryan didn't really think what he did next through. He was lucky it didn't backfire on him.

Ryan grabbed the front of Gavin's shirt and clumsily pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips met with a little bit too much force, but once Gavin stabilised himself by putting his hands on Ryan's shoulders, the kiss became effortless, mouths slotting against each other perfectly. Ryan tugged gently at Gavin's bottom lip with his teeth, drawing a small whine from the younger man, and then pulled away, their faces mere inches apart.

"You didn't let me finish," Ryan breathed, pulling him onto the couch and holding Gavin's hands in his. "Yes, I started off doing it just to get a rise out of Michael, but very quickly it became about the fact I was enjoying being so open with you. At some point, it became more than that, but I resigned myself to the fact that you liked women. I didn't let up, even though it was painful thinking that it wouldn't go any further than the jokes, but I didn't want to just stop suddenly in case you thought I hated you or something - I know that's what you thought when we first met and didn't talk much, and I don't ever want to make you feel that way. I just want you to be happy, and I want to be the reason that you are, if you'll let me."

"Will you kiss me again if I say yes?"

Ryan chuckled, leaning in to brush his lips against the shell of Gavin's ear, his proximity and next words making Gavin shiver in anticipation.

"Say yes, and I will do absolutely _anything_ you want me to do with you."

"Well, how can I refuse?" Gavin replied, going for a flippant tone, but ruining it by squeaking as Ryan chuckled again and snagged Gavin by the waist, drawing him in for another, deeper kiss that ended with the Brit pinned to the couch. Ryan's weight pressed against him, warm and solid and making Gavin feel light-headed in the best of ways. His hands slid up Ryan's sides almost of their own accord, fingers skimming the hem of the older man's shirt before dipping under the fabric and caressing the skin beneath.

"Hey, Gav, you ready to- _oh my god_ , what are you, sixteen?" Geoff's voice went from a tired drawl to a horrified screech in the span of half a second, as he entered the Achievement Hunter office to find two of his employees making out on the couch.

"Hey, Geoff," Ryan grinned sheepishly as Gavin made embarrassed squawking noises, trapped against the cushions by Ryan's body.

"What the fuck? How long has this been going on for?" Geoff asked incredulously, eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets from the surprise.

"Uh, 'bout four minutes?"

"It's not like we were about to have sex on the couch, Geoff," Gavin piped up, poking his head around Ryan's body.

Ryan, ever unhelpful, added, "Actually, I think there was a distinct possibility that we were about to have sex on the couch." He was largely joking, of course, but it didn't stop Gavin from going beet red.

Geoff, knowing exactly what Ryan was playing at, got his shock under control and firmly replied, "You two want to have sex, do it on a piece of furniture that doesn't belong to me. Ryan, can you get off Gavin so I can take home and not have to look at you straddling him?"

Ryan grinned, shrugged, and stood up, letting Gavin get to his feet.

"I'll wait for you at the car, Geoff. Later Ryan," Gavin babbled slightly, cheeks still flushed as he left the room. Ryan made to head out himself to spare any awkward conversation with the other Gent now that Ryan was seeing Geoff's surrogate son, but a strong grip on his bicep stopped him.

"You hurt him in any way, and I will break you." Geoff murmured the words quietly but clearly. "Got it?"

Ryan nodded very seriously, Geoff's demeanour letting him know it wasn't an idle threat. Geoff's stern expression cleared with a grin, and he slapped Ryan cheerfully on the back.

"You kids have fun."


End file.
